mylittleponyg3fandomcom-20200213-history
Come Back Lily Lightly
'''Come Back, Lily Lightly '''is an animated episode that is 20 minutes long and was released February 6, 2007 to DVD. It was the first episode of a three box set, of the direct-to-video release A Very Pony Place. It was sold along side episodes Two for the Sky and Positively Pink. Story It’s time for the annual Rainbow Lights party in Unicornia, so the unicorns cover their castle and surrounding area in lights. Cheerilee bestows the title of Lily Lightly on Lily as thanks for her help in decorating. Lily’s horn glows and she turns rather shy all of a sudden having to leave. Meanwhile Minty and Pinkie Pie are making their way to Unicornia by balloon for the party. They’ve forgotten their map and are floating about lost. Lily Lightly’s horn keeps lighting up ever time she giggles and she runs away. Rarity and Bright Brightly look for her but can’t find Lily and end up lost them selves in the forest. Cheerilee realizes it is because of Lily’s horn glowing when she’s giggling, is the reason why she’s leaving all the time, even though the other ponies think it’s beautiful. Lily ends up talking to a small fire fly about not wanting to be noticed and the fire fly gives her a pep talk. She starts to feel much better about her horn and its glow. Finally Minty and Pinkie find some lights in the distance that they’re searching for after Rarity had said to look out for them to find Unicornia, but instead of finding Unicornia they find Rarity and Bright Brightly. They’re all still lost but Minty and Pinkie point out the light they’d been following. They run towards it hoping its Lily’s light. Lily hides from them behind a rock but her glowing horn gives her away. Lily peeks out from behind the rock and they tell her how special she is. They make it back to Unicornia and everyone glows in the dark castle with Lily by wrapping lights around their horns to show how much they like it. The party goes ahead and everyone has a good time. Errors * When Rarity is covered in the rope lights as Lily says “looks like we have everything” Her tail is painted pink with blue in the middle instead of the blue with pink the middle that we saw earlier in the episode. * When Lily is jumps in the lights rope, the colours of her mane changes sides as we zoom in. * After Lily Lightly is playing skipping rope with the lights, with Rarity before the song, she leaves again and they play the cells from earlier when she left before. It shows Bright Brightly and Cheerilee who are tangled in the lights at the time, standing in front of the camera with no lights or Rarity next to them. * When the ponies trip up in the skipping rope lights, after Lily Lightly leaves, Bright Brightly and Cheerilee switch places. * When Cheerilee is talking to the others about the only chance they have of her coming home, her cutie mark is missing as she looks back. Category:Episodes